Babysitting
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris and PJ babysit Dan and Phil's son while they're working at their radio show.


"Daddy, why can't I go with you and Pa to work?" Six year old, Joshua Howell-Lester asked, as he watched his dad walk around the bedroom. Dan looked over at Joshua or 'Josh' as they liked to call him. Dan smiled.

Dan had adopted Joshua with his boyfriend just two years ago, when he was four years. They spent weeks trying to find a son or daughter to adopt until finally someone let them adopt their son. Joshua was the perfect son.

Now it was the year 2016. Dan and Phil were busier than ever but that didn't stop from them from raising a family. Dan and Phil's careers started out at Youtubers, both with millions of subscribers, which led them to being Radio 1 DJ's.

"You're still too young, Joshie." Josh pouted. "Don't look at me like that. If I could take you to work with me then I would. But, I promise that when you get older, me and Pa will take you to work with us." Dan promised.

"Pinky promise?" Josh asked. Dan laughed. He walked over to Josh and bent down. He held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." Dan whispered. They pinky promised each other. Dan smiled. He looked up when his boyfriend, Phil, walked into the room. "Hey, are you ready to go?" Dan asked as he stood up again. Phil nodded.

"Yeah. Have you talked to Chris and PJ to see if they were still on for babysitting?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. I talked to them like 15 minutes ago. They're okay with it." Dan said. Phil took a deep breath and nodded again. "Hey, are you okay?" Dan asked when he saw the look on Phil's face. He walked over to Phil.

"It's just…It's weird just dropping him off and then leaving him. Why can't we take him with us?" Phil asked. Dan frowned.

"I know. I wish we could take him too but you heard the producers. They don't want any children running around the BBC. If he broke anything then we would be in so much trouble." Dan said. He sighed. "Besides, he'll be fine at Chris and PJ's." Dan assured him. "He'll get to play with Chase. He loves Chase." Josh gasped.

"I get to play with Chase today?!" Josh asked excitedly. Dan and Phil both looked down at him. Phil laughed.

"Yes, of course you do. Just like you do every Sunday, silly." Phil said. He bent down and picked Josh up. Josh giggled and held onto Phil. Phil smiled proudly as he looked at Josh. Dan smiled.

"You like Uncle Chris and PJ, don't you Josh?" Dan asked. Josh nodded. "See, he likes being there." Dan told Phil. Phil rolled his eyes. Dan laughed at him. "Come on, let's get going. It's best to leave early than be late." Phil nodded.

"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of last time we were late. We almost got fired." Phil said.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear!" Dan exclaimed. He pouted. Phil laughed at him. Dan sighed. "Come on." They all walked out of the bedroom. Dan grabbed Josh's bag before they finally left the apartment. "I'm really glad we decided to get a car." Dan said as they walked out of the apartment. Phil looked over at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad to. I don't think carrying Josh on the tube everywhere we go would be very fun." Phil said. Dan laughed.

"No, not really." Dan said. Phil also laughed and shook his head.

An hour later and Dan and Phil were finally at their best friend's house. Chris and PJ had been Dan and Phil's best friends for years, ever since their Youtube careers started. Chris and PJ were also Youtubers with just as many subscribers as Dan and Phil.

"Hey guys!" PJ greeted when he opened the door for Dan and Phil.

"Hey!" PJ stepped aside and let them all inside. "Sorry we're late." Phil apologized as he looked over at PJ.

"Oh, it's fine." PJ said. He shut the door. Dan smiled.

"Please tell me Chase is awake. Josh won't shut up about playing with him." Dan said, who was holding Josh.

"Yeah. He just woke up from a nap so you're lucky." PJ said. Josh smiled. Dan laughed and put Josh down. Josh immediately ran down the hallway before anyone could say anything to him.

"Josh! No running in the house!" Dan shouted after him. Dan rolled his eyes playfully when he heard Josh giggling. He looked over at PJ again. "Are you sure you're okay with watching him?" Dan asked. PJ smiled.

"We'll be fine. We've been watching him every week now. Honestly, he's no trouble at all. He usually just plays with Chase and everything's calm." PJ assured Dan. Dan smiled and nodded.

"We better get going then. We only have an hour to get to the BBC." Phil said.

"Good luck." PJ said. Phil laughed. He grabbed Dan's hand and they walked out of the house. PJ smiled. He walked down the hallway and then he went to the living room. PJ looked up and smiled when he saw Chris sitting on the couch. Josh was already playing with their son Chase, who was about the same age as Josh only a couple months older than him. Chris and PJ had adopted Chase after a couple weeks when Dan and Phil adopted Josh. After Chris and PJ had met Josh; they talked about it and realized that they wanted a child and thankfully it didn't take them long to find the perfect son for them.

Josh and Chase were both sitting on the floor and were playing with some of Chase's toys that were everywhere on the floor. PJ walked over to the couch and sat down next to Chris. Chris looked over at PJ and smiled. He wrapped his arm around PJ and pulled him closer. PJ smiled and then he immediately snuggled up closer to Chris and rested his head on Chris's chest. He sighed as he looked over at Josh and Chase again an frowned.

"I can't believe how much they've grown up over the past two years." PJ whispered.

"I know." Chris whispered. "Before we know it they'll be in school!" PJ groaned.

"I don't want them to grow up." He pouted. Chris laughed.

"I know you don't. I don't either." Chris sighed. "I don't think any of us do, really." He sighed and shook his head. PJ looked up at him. Chris looked down at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed him.

"Ew!" Chris and PJ immediately pulled away from the kiss and looked over at Josh and Chase. PJ laughed.

"Alright." He stood up from the couch. Chris raised his eyebrows as he watched PJ. "Chase, you haven't had dinner yet. Are you hungry, Josh?" PJ asked. Josh nodded. "Okay, how does…Chicken nuggets sound?" PJ asked.

"Yeah!" Josh and Chase said at the same time. PJ smiled and then he looked down at Chris.

"Watch them while I make them dinner?" PJ asked. Chris nodded.

"Of course." He said. PJ smiled and then he turned around and walked out of the living room.

Three hours later; Dan and Phil were finally back from the BBC to pick up Josh.

It was around 10:30 at night now. Chase had gone to bed while Chris and PJ had fallen asleep in each other's arms with Josh cuddled up in his blanket next to them on the couch. Luckily Josh had worn himself out by playing with Chase all night. PJ was snuggled up next to Chris, while Chris had his arm wrapped around PJ. PJ's eyes immediately popped open as soon as he heard knocking at the door. He immediately sat up. He blinked a few times as he looked around. He looked beside them and sighed in relief when he saw that Josh was still asleep next to them. He reached over and gently shook Chris a few times, waking him up.

"Peej, I'm tired." Chris whined. PJ rolled his eyes.

"I think Dan and Phil are here." PJ whispered, he let out a yawn. PJ stood up from the couch and walked out of the living room, just as there were more knocks at the door. PJ groaned as he walked down the hallway. He walked up to the door and finally opened it He looked up to see Dan and Phil standing in front of him. Dan sighed in relief.

"It's about time! We've been standing here for like five minutes. We were starting to get worried." Dan said

"Sorry, we fell asleep." PJ said. "You're a little late, aren't you?" He asked.

"So sorry about that! We got held up back at the studio and then traffic wasn't any help." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"It's fine. Come in." PJ said. He stepped aside and let Dan and Phil in. "Josh is asleep."

"Oh, wow." Dan said. "So, he was good then?" He asked as he looked over at PJ. PJ smiled and nodded.

"He was absolutely perfect. Played with Chase the whole night. He wore himself out." He told them. Phil chuckled.

"Sounds like something Joshua would do." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Well, let's get the little guy home." Dan said. They all went to the living room. PJ looked over and rolled his eyes when he saw that Chris had fallen back asleep. "Looks like someone else is tired too." PJ sighed.

"Yeah." He said. He laughed. Dan looked over at him.

"You get Josh and I'll get the bag?" He suggested. Phil nodded. Phil walked over to Josh and carefully picked him up, grabbing the blanket as well. Dan reached over and grabbed Josh's bag that was sitting on the coffee table. Phil walked over to Dan. Dan smiled as he looked over at Josh and then he looked back at PJ. "Thanks again for watching him." Dan said. PJ shook his head.

"No worries. We love having Josh over." PJ said.

"You watch him every week. I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick of him yet." Dan joked. PJ laughed.

"Well, he's Chase's friend and they like playing together so we don't mind." PJ said. Dan nodded.

"We better get going. It's really late." Phil whispered. Dan nodded.

"We'll see you next Sunday then?" Dan asked. PJ nodded. Dan smiled. He and Phil walked out of the living room. PJ smiled and then he walked behind the couch. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Chris and kissed his neck a few times.

"Peej." Chris moaned. PJ smirked as he looked over at Chris.

"Come on sleepyhead." PJ whispered. "Let's get to bed." Chris opened his eyes and looked up at PJ.

"Can we just sleep here tonight, Peej? I'm too tired to move." Chris mumbled. PJ rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll sleep here tonight." He said. Chris smiled as he watched PJ walk around the couch. Chris moved so that he was stretched out on the couch. PJ lay down on top of Chris. Chris smiled as he wrapped his arms around PJ again. PJ reached over and grabbed the blanket that was lying on the floor and covered himself and Chris up.

It didn't take long before either of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
